Gone
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: It was never meant to happen this way. They were supposed to grow old together, they were supposed to take back Dead Town, he wasn't supposed to die! He was the Hero God damnit!


_I was feeling really depressed and I kept sighing so my friend told me to write something. I immediately thought of Jak and____Keira. I always wonder what would happen if Jak died____so I wrote this__**. **__I really hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Jak and Daxter otherwise Veger never would have gotten away_

_**Keira**_

He was dead and I was still alive. As he'd fallen past me, I could see the tears he had kept back for years, from me, Dax and everyone else. Even when the father he never got to know, died in his arms, he'd kept it in. Only in the last moments, only when he knew that it was all over, only when all hope was gone did he let them loose.

He was gone and I was still here. When I'd fall, he would be the one to pick me back up, when I got hurt, he was to take the pain away. Who would be there for me now that he was gone forever? He had protected me for years, it was my fault he was dead, mine! I had begged him to come to the forest with me, I didn't know that there were still Dark Makers left, I didn't know about the ambush. We made it back to the rift gate but only I got through, he had used all his Light eco and when the cliff fell, so did he. He'd hit the ground with a sickening 'thud' and even though I didn't want to believe it, before we made it to his body I knew it was too late. When we found him, he wore a smile I hadn't seen since Sand Over, almost fourteen years ago. I had survived and he hadn't .I loved him but I'd never told him, he'd always known, even before he could speak, even after he changed into a monster, always.

Today was his funeral and all of his friends were here: Dax, Tess, Torn, Ashelin, Sig, the monks and so many more from both Haven and Spargus. He had always wanted to be buried next to Damas, and today he was going to get his wish. Everyone came up to me to say how sorry they were but no amount of sorry would ever bring him back. Then everything started to fast forward, Sig read the speech of how great he was and how he would be missed but I felt isolated. My thoughts were sluggish and slow, before I realized it I was walking forward to say my goodbyes. Tears leaked down my face as I threw my flowers, a black rose entwined with a white and bathed in my blood. The black symbolized the night which he loved so much, the white the inner light he'd never lost and the red the blood he had shed in his life. They landed on top of his clasped hands, I could almost imagine he was holding them and smiling at me. Then I ran for the doors, from the hurt, the sadness, the unbearable pain in my chest, to him. I only stopped at the water's edge just as the sun began to set over the ocean. It was harder to keep the pain at bay here, where I could almost see him sitting on the rocks or playing in the sea from my memory. The sand was the color of his hair, the sky his eyes from SandOver, the ocean the color of his eyes now but at least I wouldn't have to suffer long. I pulled out the dagger he'd given me last month, it seemed years ago now, as a present a way to defend myself. It was beautiful, the blade was made of Dark eco crystals and the hilt was infused with Light crystals. The afternoon sun shone through it, casting a purple glow on the ground it was such beauty that would take my life today. I closed my eyes and plunged it into my heart, thinking of only him, feeling no pain. Even as my life's blood flowed through my fingers, I could only feel the sweet bliss of seeing his face again.

"Please just wait for me, I love you, please wait." I whispered before I closed my eyes forever.

_**Daxter**_

When we found her body minutes later, her skin was already cold and her blood was soaked into the sand around her body. I had always known that she wouldn't last much longer after he was gone but I never guessed that she would go to such lengths. We'd already made the decision to bury them together. I looked out at the deep blue ocean and sighed my voice cracking, my two childhood friends were dead, I'd known them for my entire life and now they were gone.

"Bye guys." I murmured tears leaking down my face, "I hope you find each other, see in my next life."

**Okay so how was it? Pleaser review and I will give you a cookie of your choice.**____


End file.
